


Serotonin and Oxytocin

by byeolino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is a music major, College AU, Descriptions of tongue action?, Established Relationship, It's just suggestive, Jisung and Changbin make quick appearances, Lots of kissing, M/M, Making Out, Minho is a biology major, Overall very cute and fluffy I guess!, Seungmin is mentioned, This isn't smut!, Uhmmm there's a quick moment of grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolino/pseuds/byeolino
Summary: Serotonin is known as the happy hormone, contributing to one’s well-being and happiness. On the other hand, oxytocin is known as the love hormone or cuddle chemical. Minho visits Chan in the music room after one of his lab classes and decides to give the older male a boost of said hormones. Of course, it went both ways as Chan gives him that extra boost as well.Or Minchan in college and they just really love each other!
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 9
Kudos: 164





	Serotonin and Oxytocin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I researched on these hormones and based things on what I researched about. I don't have any medical background or knowledge, so don't quote me on what I write here hehe.
> 
> Minho - biology major  
> Chan - music major

The gentle click of the door closing nearly echoed in the empty hallway of the music department’s floor. All the other music-related majors were either busy in various music rooms or were out to eat lunch. A certain biology major stood in front of one door, two other males greeting him with gentle smiles. 

_“He fell asleep.”_

Those three words were oh-so-familiar to Minho at this point. After hearing Changbin whisper those words while chuckling softly, Minho could only laugh in response. “Of course he did.” the older male shakes his head in amusement.

Jisung clasps a hand on Minho’s shoulder before winking, “Bin and I are gonna have lunch. You’re free to spend time with him while we’re out.”

Minho hums, and when the two other males begin to walk down the hall, Minho gently pushes the door to the music room open. There were a variety of music rooms in campus, specifically the music department, and each one had different functions. Minho found out that Chan, Changbin, and Jisung were either in the basic room with instruments and whatnot, or the room with a recording booth. 

Today, Chan was just in the basic room, now fast asleep on the L-sectional couch. He didn’t even bother to lie down and splay himself over the couch; the older male remained in a seated position, arms crosses as his head leaned back. _More importantly_ , his laptop was sitting on his lap, _dangerously close_ to falling. 

Minho quietly makes his way over to the male, taking the laptop from him and placing it on a table nearby. He knows Chan would lose it if his laptop broke. He then takes a seat next to the sleeping male, observing his peaceful features as soft snores escape his lips. 

Minho knows that Chan is a pretty heavy sleeper, especially when he’s overwhelmed with exhaustion. That doesn’t stop him from playfully messing with the elder. Leaning closer to Chan’s sleeping form, Minho begins to poke his cheek lightly. The older male hums, still very much asleep, much to Minho’s amusement. The younger male then pokes Chan’s nose, caresses his cheek, and daringly plays with his lips, finding too much joy in tapping and brushing his thumb along the plumpness of said lips. 

When Chan continues to sleep, very much unaware of Minho’s little antics, the younger male decides to amp it up a little. Even as he looped his arm around Chan’s, the older male didn’t wake; Minho didn’t expect him to anyway. Then, the younger male leaned even closer, pressing his lips to Chan’s cheek to plant a soft kiss. 

He continues to do the same thing - peppering Chan’s face with quick and feathery kisses - until he debates on landing a direct kiss to Chan’s lips. Minho was a playful and confident individual, so of course, he had no qualms in doing so.

But before he could press his lips to Chan’s, the older male slowly peeled his eyes open, looking at Minho with a sleepy fondness. “You know you could have just woken me up normally?” he mumbles, sleepiness still lacing his voice.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Minho pecks Chan’s lips before pulling away to lean back on the couch’s back pillows, “Besides, lunch naps are the _best_ kinds of naps.”

Chan stretches, chuckling as he responds, “Did Binnie and Jisung go out to get lunch?”

“Yup. Do you want to eat as well?” Minho asks.

The older male shakes his head, smiling, “I had a late breakfast, it’s fine. You?”

“I ate with Seungmin already.”

“You guys aren’t trying to rip each other apart?” Chan teases.

Minho laughs, hitting Chan’s arm playfully, “We had the same class prior to lunch, so did we have a choice?”

The older male chuckles, wrapping an arm around Minho’s shoulder to pull him closer to his side. Chan turns his head to face Minho, a warm smile creeping up to his lips, “How was class then, Min?”

“I hate lab classes.” Minho pauses before pouting his lip, “Ok, I don’t _hate_ lab classes, _I love them_. It’s just that we’ve been stuck in the same chapter for like a week already. Seungmin and I have started to study in advance.”

Chan hums as he listens to Minho’s rambling about how he usually has fun in labs, but it’s just been boring recently because of the slow pacing in class. When the younger male finishes ranting, Chan chuckles and tilts his head, “I remember how he had to dissect frogs in high school.”

“Don’t remind me.” Minho laughs, “I felt so bad doing that.”

“Same.” 

The younger male rests his head on Chan’s shoulder, voice gentle as he asks, “Your next class is at like, 3:30. Were you just here the whole morning?”

“Yup.” Chan places a kiss on top of Minho’s head, “We have to produce a song, obviously, for one of our classes. Bin and Jisung are my groupmates, and we’ve been working on this for the last three days.”

“Is it done?” Minho gestures to Chan’s laptop.

“Almost. Just finishing touches.” the older male answers.

Minho hums, nodding his head in acknowledgement. He then lifts his head from Chan’s shoulder just enough to look him in the eye, “You aren’t getting enough sleep though.”

“Says the guy who stays up ‘til 4:00 in the morning.” Chan smirks, raising an eyebrow in challenge. 

“Did Hyunjin tell you that? I’ll kill him.” Minho jokes, mirroring Chan’s smirk, “I rarely do that though. It only happens when I have exams to study for.”

Chan chuckles, resting his hand on top of Minho’s knee, giving it a gentle pat and squeeze. “I’m busy for the next few days, but I’ll make it up to you over the weekend.” he says gently, smile bright enough to light the whole room.

Minho chuckles, “I wasn’t complaining or anything though.”

“I know,” Chan starts, “but I feel bad ‘cause I haven’t been spending enough time with you.”

Chan remembered the amount of times he had to turn down Minho’s offers to hang out in their favorite cafe, or the amount of times they had to cut dates short because of things he had to do. Or the time he got more than 10 missed calls from Minho and wasn’t able to reply to text because he forgot.

But through it all, Minho was understanding. Never once did the younger male complain or say anything to make Chan feel bad about his busy schedule. People always thought Minho was scary and easily angered, maybe a bit entitled because he looked snobby. But it was the opposite, in fact. It didn’t show, but Minho was very patient and understanding. When he first started dating Chan, he already prepared himself for the idea that Chan would be busy a lot of times because of the nature of his major.

It was the same for him anyway. Being a biology major wasn’t the easiest, and often times, the books and articles he had to read took forever. 

“It’s fine.” Minho smiles in assurance, his little giggles putting a smile on Chan’s face, “I’m pretty busy myself, Chan.”

“You do look really tired.” Chan kisses Minho’s nose before gesturing to the dark circles under his eyes, “Maybe _you’re the one_ not getting enough sleep.”

Minho laughs as he points at the dark circles under Chan’s own eyes. “That makes the two of us then.” he smirks playfully, “Are you really ok?”

“I’m just a bit tired…sleepy. Maybe, _just maybe_ , a tiny bit stressed.” Chan chuckles, “The usual nervousness of finishing and turning a project in, you know?”

Minho nods, smile pretty and bright, “Yup, I get that feeling every time Seungmin and I have an exam.” the younger male then puckers his lips, “Shall we call Felix for some sunshine energizing?” 

Chan laughs, moving his hand from Minho’s shoulder to his arm, rubbing it gently, “Lix is still in class, if I remember correctly. I do have another energizer though.”

Minho tilts his head as if to ask _“what do you mean”_ , not exactly catching up to his boyfriend’s flirtatious remark. Usually, he’d catch on, but his mind wasn’t exactly functioning after a boring lab session in class earlier today.

He didn’t need to ponder for long because Chan pressed their lips together in a tender yet firm kiss. Minho responded almost immediately, the familiarity being something that came with kissing the elder time and time again. Chan’s lips worked like _magic_ against Minho’s, the perfect balance of aggressive and gentle. It was something only Chan could master, and that was just one of the reasons Minho was addicted to his lips. The younger male was able to keep up, following Chan’s guidance and leading as he smiled into the kiss every now and then.

The first time Minho and Chan kissed was… _pleasantly awkward_. It was in the house party of Kim Yugyeom’s, one of Minho’s friends from the university dance team. Minho and Chan had been friends for a year and a half when the party happened, and everyone in their circle of friends could tell that there was an attraction.

To cut the story short, Minho unintentionally got drunk after drinking too much and began talking really fast. Chan ushered Minho to a more private area to try and calm the male. While the younger was blabbering about, he mentioned that he _“had a huge crush on Chan but obviously has no chance with someone so perfect”_. 

Right after that, he pressed a desperate kiss to Chan’s lips before pouting and muttering something like _“I shouldn’t have done that, I’m drunk, but fuck you for being so perfect”_. Chan found it funny yet endearing, and he assured Minho that he felt the same but they should talk about it when he was sober.

That memory was a funny yet whimsical contrast to how they were kissing in the music room now. Minho began to playfully nibble on Chan’s bottom lip, running his tongue along like a kitten. This prompts Chan to chuckle, breath tickling Minho’s lips as he does so; the younger begins to giggle when Chan tugs on his lower lip.

Minho pokes his tongue out, darting it between Chan’s lips before retracting it, pulling away to cheekily smirk at his boyfriend. His smirk morphs into a giddy smile when Chan pinches his cheek, lunges forward, and wraps him in a tight hug. Minho’s giggles fill the room as Chan leans back so he was laying on the couch, the younger laying down on top of him.

“You are such a tease.” the elder laughs, holding Minho close to him, legs tangled as they cuddled. 

Minho laughs at the remark, smirking mischievously, “I definitely am, thank you.”

That causes Chan to laugh louder, eyes filled with warmth as he stares at the other male. Seeing as to how the corner of the elder’s eyes were crinkling in delight, Minho knew that he was, _as always_ , successful in making his boyfriend laugh and feel better.

The younger male brings his hands to Chan’s chest, resting his chin on top of them. “I’m currently studying endocrinology and the endocrine system for class. Are your serotonin levels rising?” Minho suddenly asks.

“What?” Chan raises an eyebrow, chuckling in amusement.

Minho playfully raises raises his index finger as if he were about to give the most important trivia of his life. “Serotonin, also known as 5-hydroxytryptamine or 5-HT, is an important hormone that contributes to one’s well-being and happiness.”

“I know that,” Chan laughs, grin widening even more, “so why bring it up all of a sudden?”

Minho rolls his eyes playfully, “It’s sometimes called the _happy chemical_ , right?”

“Yes…?” Chan trails off.

Minho hums, smiling rather cutely, “Do you feel better? Was I able to raise your serotonin levels?”

It finally dawns on Chan what Minho was trying to convey, and when he realizes it, an amused and hearty laugh escapes his lips, much to Minho’s amusement and joy. 

“Oh, you surely did.” Chan smiles, cupping Minho’s face to gently squish the younger male’s cheeks, “You _always_ do, my little serotonin baby.”

Minho pretends to cringe at the nickname before letting out a soft giggle. “There is one more hormone that I remember.” he says matter-of-factly.

“Let me guess - _oxytocin_.” Chan raises an eyebrow, smirking.

“You aren’t even a bio major. Gee, I forgot that you’re a genius.” Minho mumbles in a deadpan manner, but the playful spark in his eyes was evident.

The older male laughs, running his fingers through Minho’s hair as the fingers on his other hand drums soft rhythms on his back. “What about oxytocin then? Tell me.” he asks, voice quiet yet still laced with a distinct playfulness as he indulges in his boyfriend's enthusiasm. 

“Ok.” Minho chuckles, “Oxytocin is a hormone that affects human behaviors. It’s also called the _love hormone_ or _cuddle chemical_.”

“So, we’re cuddling now. Am I correct in assuming that oxytocins are being released in our brains?” Chan asks, expression serious yet his eyes remain playful and genuinely curious.

“I believe so.” Minho laughs, “Honestly, I just brought that up because earlier in class, Seungmin and I joked that Changbin and Jisung have a lot of oxytocin with how regular they make out.”

“Makes sense.” Chan laughs with Minho, “They’ve got _so much_ of that hormone for sure.”

Minho then doesn’t respond, smirking at Chan with a smirk the older male knows all _too_ well. Chan chuckles airily, mirroring the younger’s smirk as his hand crawls over to rest on Minho’s nape. He plays with the little hairs there while Minho continues to stare at him fondly.

“You aren’t saying anything, but I bet you’re thinking of something like _‘I want Chan’s brain to release more oxytocin too’_ , right?” the elder raises an eyebrow.

“Oxytocin is _also_ associated with empathy, trust, sexual activity, and relationship-building, so quite frankly - ” Minho opens his mouth to respond, but he never gets to finish his statement because Chan pulls his head lower, attaching his lips to Minho’s.

Minho instantly melts into the kiss with Chan barely giving him enough time to adjust as he deepens the kiss almost immediately. There’s a lot of lip-locking, biting, and tongue action that simply leaves the younger male breathless yet wanting more. Chan’s other free hand trails down to the curve of Minho’s back, rubbing up and down at a slow and teasing pace. When Chan uses his tongue to part Minho’s lips, the younger lets out a soft gasp that allows the older male to enter. 

Chan explores every crevice and corner of Minho’s mouth, memorizing every detail as if it were new territory - even though they both knew it really wasn’t. With Minho regaining some of his senses, he lets his own tongue dance with Chan’s in a passionately heated performance. When Chan manages to capture Minho’s tongue and sucks on the muscle, a soft moan escapes the younger’s mouth. He involuntarily begins to grind on Chan, hips moving in a smooth and perfect motion.

Chan breaks the kiss to let out a muffled groan, hissing at the sudden shot of pleasure. Minho continues to grind his hips down, staring directly at Chan’s eyes as he smirks. “You think we can finish this before Changbin and Jisung get back?” Minho whispers daringly, voice coming out shaky as another moan interrupts him.

Chan mirrors the smirk, both hands now gripping the younger male’s hips to stop Minho’s movements, “You’re very hot and sexy, but Min, we’re in a school room, not a dorm room.”

Minho opens his mouth to fire another snarky remark when Chan thrusts upward teasingly. It prompts the younger male to release a breathy moan, and for some reason, they both have to stifle back a laugh. 

“As much as I want to, can we wait ‘til we get back to the dorms?” Chan says warmly, placing a kiss on Minho’s nose, “We can go to my room later.”

“Ok, point taken.” Minho giggles faintly, “But I still want to kiss you a bit more.”

This makes Chan smile and giggle a bit too giddily. Without wasting a second, they lock lips once more, their movements much more feverish and intense than before. Minho can’t help the little whimper that escapes him, so Chan decides to silence him with a kiss, swallowing and taking in any sounds with his mouth. The idea and sensation of Minho moaning into his mouth with each kiss, however, prompts Chan to let out a groan of his own.

After a few more minutes of devouring each other’s lips, Chan pushes himself up to sit up with Minho still straddling him. The older male’s hands fumble with two buttons on Minho’s shirt, unbuttoning it to pepper the younger’s collarbone with light kisses. Minho giggles at the sensation, combing his fingers through Chan’s locks of hair while placing a kiss on top of his head every now and then.

Chan’s lips then begin to suck and nibble on the junction of Minho’s neck and shoulder, a shiver of delight causing goosebumps to scatter across the other male’s skin. “Channie, save it for later.” Minho nearly pouts, voice breathy as he tries to maintain his composure.

He feels Chan’s lips curling into a smile against his skin before he pulls away to look directly into Minho’s eyes. “Alright, alright.” the older male chuckles, pecking Minho’s lips softly.

The younger male chuckles, arms wrapped around Chan’s neck, “Can you feel your brain releasing oxytocin?”

“I wouldn’t really know.” Chan laughs, circling his arms around Minho’s waist.

Minho nods, puckering his lips as he agrees, “Honestly, I don’t know either. It just happens I guess. Wouldn’t really know. Like I said, we haven’t gotten that far in class.”

This causes Chan to laugh a bit more, pinching Minho’s waist, “Well, either way, thank you for giving me that extra serotonin and oxytocin boost.”

He places one more chaste kiss on Minho’s lips before allowing the younger male to clamber off his lap. Just as Minho settles on the couch next to Chan, Jisung and Changbin walk in the room. “Oh, you’re up.” Changbin grins.

“Mhmm.” Chan smirks at Minho.

Jisung chuckles, shaking his head, “Why don’t we call it a day so Chan can rest and spend time with Minho? This project’s still due in a week anyway.”

Chan smiles, nodding his head as he laces his fingers with Minho’s, “Sounds good.”

The two then say their goodbyes, Chan grabbing his laptop, and then leave Jisung and Changbin in the music room. While walking out of the music department’s building, hand-in-hand, Chan grins, “Let’s stop by the cafe first. I’m really hungry now.”

“Hungry for _me_?” Minho teases, wiggling his eyebrows.

Chan scoffs, laughing at his boyfriend’s remark, “Let me grab a snack first, then we’ll see if there’s any truth to your statement.”

“Funny.” Minho snickers, swinging his and Chan’s arms as they continue to walk to the cafe situated in campus. 

The older male grins, “At least I get to make up for missing out on dates.”

Minho leans over to kiss the elder’s cheek, “I’m filled with serotonin now.”

“Min, baby,” Chan laughs, scrunching his nose at his boyfriend, “if you make another comment about endocrinology, we’re going to my dorm room _not_ to do our business, but because I’ll be working on the song.”

“Ok, I’ll stop.” Minho smirks, his giggle music to Chan’s ears, “I’ll just say it after we do it.”

“Gosh, I just love you so much.” Chan smiles, squeezing Minho’s hand as he chuckles.

“I love you too, Channie.” Minho mirrors the smile.

They both entered the cafe with beaming grins and refreshed giggles, so yes, Minho was right in a way; they both had their serotonin and oxytocin levels raised now. Even after a hectic and tiring day in classes, _all Chan needed was Minho, and all Minho needed was Chan._

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is based on a Stray Kids college au my friend is working on in Twitter, so I wanted to write a little something for it. Hoped you enjoyed this as much as I had fun writing and planning things out!


End file.
